Supportive Lelouch
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch thinks that C. C. is terribly sick so he rushes to the pharmacy.


Note: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge did a gymnastic move around the living room and said, "Good morning C. C. Are you ready for our date tonight?"

C. C. coughed and said, "I sure am."

Lelouch replied, "It doesn't seem like you're ready. Are you sick?"

C. C. said, "Don't worry my dear. It's just a little coughing."

Lelouch replied, "No. I can't make you go on a date when you're not feeling well. I'm going to go to the store and get you some medicine."

C. C. responded, "You don't need to do that. I'm not sick. It's just a few coughs."

Lelouch made C. C. lay down on the couch. Lelouch put a Unikitty blanket on C. C. and turned on the TV. Lelouch said, "You can snuggle in your blanket watch whatever wholesome garbage is on TV while I get you the best medicine."

C. C. replied, "You're being really sweet, but I don't feel bad."

Lelouch said, "I have to make sure that you are as happy as possible."

C. C. replied, "Nothing makes me happier than being with you. Forget about going to the store and cuddle with me."

Lelouch said, "No offense, but I don't wanna get sick."

C. C. asked, "When will you believe that I'm not sick?"

Lelouch answered, "When you feel better." C. C. rolled her eyes. Lelouch grabbed his wallet and keys and walked out.

Lelouch was going to use his car, but he noticed that it was getting towed. Lelouch asked, "Why is my car getting towed?"

One of Lelouch's neighbors answered, "You keep parking your car on top of my car."

Lelouch responded, "Fair enough."

Lelouch looked around and saw a taxi cab nearby so he went inside of it. The cab driver asked, "Where to?"

Lelouch asked, "Are you talking to me? Well, I'm the only passenger here so you must be talking to me."

The cab driver replied, "Shut up."

Lelouch said, "But I have to tell you where to take me."

The cab driver asked, "Where are you headed to?"

Lelouch jokingly said, "You shouldn't ask people you just met for such personal questions."

The cab driver replied, "Get out."

Lelouch said, "Okay."

Lelouch started walking to the store while saying, "I'm ashamed of myself. My darling girlfriend and is suffering from a terrible cold and I'm wasting time with cheap jokes."

Lelouch accidentally bumped into a businessman. Lelouch asked, "Can you help me with something sir?"

The businessman said, "I have a business meeting soon so it better be something that'll be quick."

Lelouch replied, "I need you to give me a ride to the medicine store."

The businessman asked, "You expect me to risk being late for my business meeting to give a stranger a ride? You're pathetic." The businessman used his briefcase to knock Lelouch out of his way. Lelouch shook his fist at the businessman.

Lelouch bumped into Suzaku Kururugi and said, "I'm glad I found you buddy. Your help is badly needed. Is your car nearby?"

Suzaku answered, "Yes, but you're banned from borrowing it."

Lelouch asked, "Why?"

Suzaku answered, "Because you've broken my car five times. I'm sick of your antics."

Lelouch said, "How dare you use sickness as a metaphor at a time like this."

Suzaku asked, "What are you talking about?"

Lelouch answered, "C. C.'s suffering from a really bad cold. I need a ride to the store so I can get her some medicine. I love C. C. more than anything so please give me a chance to cure her."

Suzaku replied, "Okay, but I'm going to be the one driving."

Lelouch said, "Okay." Lelouch and Suzaku got into Suzaku's car and drove to a nearby pharmacy.

Suzaku said, "My work break is going to end soon so I need you to be quick."

Lelouch replied, "Don't worry my friend. I just need to buy C. C. the best type of medicine."

Suzaku asked, "What type of illness does she have?"

Lelouch answered, "Some bad coughing."

Suzaku said, "You could get her some cough drops."

Lelouch replied, "We have plenty of those at home."

Suzaku asked, "What about some cough syrup?"

Lelouch answered, "I have five bottles of that stuff."

Suzaku said, "No offense Lelouch, but it sounds like you have everything that C. C. needs at home."

Lelouch replied, "I'll get her something else." Lelouch looked around and noticed that they had some two ounce soda bottles. Lelouch said, "Wow. I've never seen such small bottles. They're so cute. I'm going to get a bunch of them for C. C."

Suzaku said, "If C. C.'s sick you should be at home comforting her instead of looking at dumb items at the store. I'm going back to work." Suzaku started walking out of the store while Lelouch stuck his tongue at him.

Lelouch put a bunch of two ounce soda bottles in his cart and continued looking around the store. He saw some PAW Patrol stuffed animals and said, "They're so adorable. I'll get a bunch of them for C. C."

Lelouch bumped into Jeremiah Gottwald and said, "I'm sorry dude."

Jeremiah replied, "No apologies are needed your majesty."

Lelouch started thinking that Suzaku might of been accurate about him being immature so he decided to ask Jeremiah about it. Lelouch asked, "Can I get your opinion on something?"

Jeremiah answered, "Of course."

Lelouch replied, "C. C.'s sick so I went to the store to buy her a bunch of sodas and stuffed animals. Am I being a smart and mature boyfriend?"

Jeremiah said, "I have complete loyalty to you so I could never insult you."

Lelouch replied, "If you really are loyal to me you'll give me your honest opinion."

Jeremiah said, "It sounds like C. C. needs you by her side. Getting her this other stuff is kind of a waste of time."

Lelouch replied, "That's useful advice orange boy. I'll quickly pay for this stuff and hurry home. I hope that you can give me a lift."

After Lelouch finished shopping Jeremiah gave Lelouch a ride home. Lelouch ran inside and noticed that C. C. was exercising. Lelouch asked, "How could you do such a thing while you're sick?"

C. C. said, "I told you that I'm not sick. I cleaned my room, did the dishes, and exercised while you were shopping. It was just a few coughs sweetie. I'm totally healthy."

Lelouch sighed and said, "I acted like a fool today."

C. C. replied, "No. You acted like a sweet boyfriend. I admire you for putting so much effort into caring for me, but I'm okay. After I took a cough drop I didn't have any more coughs."

Lelouch asked, "How can I make this day better for us?"

C. C. said, "By going on a date with me."

Lelouch replied, "Okay." Lelouch coughed.

C. C. asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch said, "It's just a little cough."


End file.
